


Nervous

by Cas_The_Squid



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings, prewedding nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacky is super nervous before his and Brian's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh I totally forgot I ever wrote this.

I’m so fucking nervous. I’m marring the man of my dreams in twenty minuets and I cannot stop shaking. I’m not second-guessing anything but I’m worried that something will go wrong. Maybe I’ll screw up my vows or trip down the isle. What if I choke up and don’t say anything at all!?

Okay I need to stop thinking about this or I’m going to start hyperventilating and that won’t help anything.

When matt walked in the room, h gave me a sympathetic look ‘cause Val was the same way on their wedding day. Trust me its worse when it’s a woman. They get crazy about it and cry and it’s just not a pretty sight. Thank god I’m a man.

“Don’t worry Zack, everything will go smoothly.” he said and put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

“I hope you’re right but if you’re not can I blame everything on you? I’m sure Brian would love to beat you up for me.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I we’re you. You know I can kick Bri’s ass any day.” he said chuckling.

“Do that and ill get Val to break your dick. And don’t think she wont do that for me” I said fake glaring at him.

Our little play argument was interrupted when jimmy walked in and smiled at us.” its time guys” he said and I really started to hyperventilate.

Oh my god in not ready for this! I just know something is going to go wrong! I’m going to trip down the isle and then screw up my vows and then Brian will realize I will make a horrible husband and he will call the wedding off and then leave me for some hot bimbo and I will end up alone the rest of my life with fifteen cats!

Jimmy must have sensed my inner turmoil because he put a comforting hand on my back and started to rub. He knows that always calms me down no matter what. He probably knows exactly what I was thinking too. We are just that close and I love it. He’s always the one I run to when I freak about something.

‘Calm down Zacky, everything will be fine and in a half hour you and Brian will be married. You won’t trip or fuck up your vows so just relax, take a deep breath and think about later tonight at the hotel in Hawaii.”

That last bit made me blush beet red.

Matt and Jimmy led the way to the giant double door that opened up to the chapel where Brian and all the guests were already. They stood with their respective bride’s maid and waited for their queue.

First Johnny and lacy walked down the isle and then it was Jimmy and Leanne then Matt and Val. Val is my maid of honor and Matt is best man.

The music started and it was my turn to walk down the isle. All heads turned to me as the doors opened to reveal me in my black tux and crimson bowtie. I felt somewhat stupid walking down the isle as the obvious girl in the relationship but at least I’m not wearing a dress like Jimmy tried to get me to wear.

When I reached Brian and he looked at me with that beautiful smile that I love so much all my worries just did not matter anymore. Its just him and me now and it couldn’t be better.

The service was short and I didn’t mess up a single line of my vows and felt quite proud of myself for doing so. After wards was the reception. We didn’t have any of those normal and completely ridiculous wedding game like catching the brides garter and the bouquet because of the fact that neither of us are girls but Brian and I both got fucked the hell up but not too much that we couldn’t get on the plane.

We slept the whole time and just woke up before we landed. We got all out luggage and took a taxi to the hotel we would be staying at and just dropped all our stuff at the door and crashed on the bed the second we got into the room. The whole day had worn us both out but when I felt Brian’s hand start to creep I magically got all my energy back and then some.

Let’s just say the people in the room next door to us now hate us with a passion for the free audio porn they got last night.


End file.
